homefrontfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Collective
'''The Collective '''is a hardline communist, collectivist terrorist organization active within the United States that seeks to take over the continental United States and rule the nation under communism as a Communist, Collectivist state. They are well known for their brutality and massive use of violence against their opponents. They are at odds with both the Korea and the New Republic. History The Collective was founded in the year 2018 following the rise of xenophobia and the global economic crisis hitting the US hard and used it as an opprotunity to promote their communist ideology. They began to gain popularity amongst left wing political activists and groups and campaigned against the capitalist economic system that the US used since the GKR used uut for their economy and campaigned for their ideology but soon in the year 2020, party extremists launched a terrorist attack against the US government by bombing the New York stock exchange. Assasinations and Terrorist Campaign From 2022 to 2024, the Collective had launched endless waves of terrorist attacks and assasinations of politicians and other political opponents. In the year 2020 Michael Anderson of the Progressive Party was elected into power and saught to implement his own agenda. Around 2022 however he was impeached for sympathizing with the GKR and having links to the Collective including helping them escape justice had motivated the party and especially party extremists to act now and began to launch multiple terrorist attacks and the assasination of two congressmen who had impeached President Anderson. Following the assasination, Collective militants had launched a bombing campaign of major corporations and other buisnesses that funded the US military due to US militayr crackdown on their activities. Korean invasion of America In the years that followed the collective soon became a militant organization and often used violence when peaceful measures were not working to achieve their goals and advance their agenda. When the Korean People's Army invaded the US on January 18th 2025, Collective militants had witnessed the KPA advances and saw how the Koreans wipped out all US Military resistance and began to set up shop in areas that the KPA overlooked and began to establish their own centralized authority. Years later in 2028 the Collective began to expand and liberate small towns so they could gain more support and expand their new nation refered to itself as the "Collective State of America" and wanted the entire United States under their rule and to create their own nation. But soon the Collective was challenged by the Greater American Republic that began to also expand and had conquered large amounts of territory. The collective soon saught to destroy the New Republic so that they could rule over the nation. DUring that time the Collective had met up with the American People's Republic and various anarchists in anarchist controled territories known as the "Liberated States" and got funding and support. Homefront: The Fall In the Fall, the Collective are a secondary antagonist organization that opposes both the GKR and the New Republic. They are heavily armed and well trained but also use tactics that the Khmer Rouge used when fighting in Cambodia. They are a ruthless far-left radical organization and are led by hardline communisr fundimentalists that seek to transform the United States into their own version. They are violent and radical and will use whatever force is needed to repel their enemies. They appear in Arc 2 as the primary main enemy force and are the opposing forces in over 4 different multiplayer maps. Structure Ideology The Collective is a hardline communist militant organization that seeks to have a society dominated by progressivism and collectivism. They have a strong hatred of capitalism and use propaganda and old soviet-era archives to promote their cause and achieve their goals. The group is completely obssesed with collectivism (hence the group's name) and believes that it is a cure to society's cancer. Hardline communists are the leaders of the group and believe in violence as the only option to silence conservative, anti-communist opposition. Arms and Equipment The Collecticve is a heavily armed group and has accsess to advanced hardwhere including drones and has stolen tanks from both US and Korean troops alike. During the Korean-American War Collective militants had fought both sides of the war and have recently went into the field of terrorism in tactics and uses terrorism to achieve their goals. Biological warfare is one of the Collective's specialties as biological agents have made up over 10% of the Collective military structure and have deployed large amounts of poisonous gas and deadly chemicals into civilian populated areas and have been the cause of nearly all bio-terrorist attacks on US soil. Gallery 640px-Blackbox 3 MW3.jpg 501px-Inner Circle Soldier.jpg 186px-CoD4UltraCap.png 200px-CoD4Ultra3HBalaclava.png 543px-Chem agents mw3.png 318px-MakarovMW3Nonamev2.jpg The Chancellor's Party Logo-2.png Category:Factions Category:Armies Category:Homefront: the Fall Category:Antagonists